February 9, 2016 (beta)
Patch features *Chế độ chơi mới: Control **Map Control mới: Lijiang Tower **Map Control mới: Nepal *Chế độ chơi mới: Play vs. AI *Chức năng: Progression *Loot Box General Private Game (Game riêng tư) *Private Game được chuyển thành Custom Game *Người chơi có thể ấn chuột phải vào bạn bè để tham gia Custom Game của họ *Người chơi có thể thay đổi quy luật trong Custom Game: ;Map Options (Tùy chỉnh Map) : *Map Rotation - Thay đổi Map (Random - Ngẫu nghiên, List Order - Theo thứ tự danh sách), và Single Map - Chỉ một map) *Return to Lobby - Trở về Lobby (Never - Không bao giờ, After a Game - Sau một game, After a Mirror Match - Sau một lượt game) *Người chơi có thể tùy chỉnh những map được chơi trong Custom Game ;Hero Options (Tùy chỉnh Tướng) *Hero Selection Limit - Hạn chế Tướng (None - Không, 1 Per Team - 1 mỗi team, 2 Per Team, 1 Per Game - 1 mỗi game, 2 Per Game) *Role Selection Limit - Hạn chế vị trí Tướng (None - Không, 2 of Each Role Per Team - 2 cho mỗi vị trí của mỗi team) *Allow Hero Switching - Cho phép thay đổi Tướng (On, Off) *Respawn as Random Hero - Hồi sinh thành một Tướng ngẫu nhiên (On, Off) *Người chơi có thể tùy chỉnh những Tướng nào được phép sử dụng trong Custom Game ;Gameplay Options (Tùy chỉnh Game) : *Người chơi có chỉnh Custom Game thành game Skirmish *Người chơi có thể tùy chỉnh các thông số: Health - Máu, Damage - Sát thương, Healing - Hồi máu , Ultimate Charge Rate - Tốc độ charge Ultimate, Respawn Time - Thời gian hồi sinh, Ability Cooldown - Thời gian hồi kĩ năng *Người chơi có thể bật tắt những tùy chọn sau: Skins, Health Bars (thanh máu của người chơi), Kill Cam, Kill Feed, Headshots Only ;Team Options (Tùy chỉnh team) : *Team Balancing - Cân bằng team (Automatic - Tự động, Off - Tắt) *Khi nào cân bằng xảy ra (After a Game - Sau mỗi game, After a Mirror Match - Sau mỗi lượt game) *A.I. trong Custom Game đã được cải thiện: **Người chơi có thể thêm A.I. vào team mình **Người chơi có thể chọn tướng cho mỗi A.I. **Người chơi có thể tùy chỉnh độ khó cho mỗi A.I. **A.I. can now play in all game modes *Mỗi số thay đổi trong xem khán giả Custom Game **Cuộn chuột giúp zoom vào và ra ở góc nhìn thứ ba **Khi xem khán giả ở góc nhìn thứ ba, chuột phải sẽ tách camera ra khỏi vị trí đó **Camera góc nhìn thứ ba giờ sẽ được cố định theo hướng của người chơi được theo dõi Thay đổi khác *Training mode (trong quá trình thực hiện) đã được thêm: the Practice Range *Hệ thống hồ sơ đang được thực hiện (ở dưới “Career Profile”) *Hỗ trợ cho AMD Crossfire và NVIDIA SLI *Quá trình Jeff Kaplan đã bị reset Hero Balance Changes General *Hiệu ứng hồi máu sẽ áp dụng cho cả khiên (shield) *Đòn đánh gần sẽ dừng quá trình hồi phục vũ khí trong thời gian ngắn *Đạn sẽ được nạp trong giữa quá trình nạp đạn, thay vì cuối *Một số thay đổi cho hiệu ứng game trong trận đấu: **Màu kĩ năng của team địch sẽ hiện rõ hơn **Tia đạn sẽ được sửa cho một số vũ khí *Một số thay đổi cho âm thanh game trong trận đấu: **Tiếng sẽ thể hiện rõ ràng khi bạn đang được hồi máu **Tiếng sẽ thể hiện rõ ràng khi bạn đang tấn công một mục tiêu bất tử **Tiếng nổ từ xa sẽ được nghe rõ hơn Ultimate Charge *Người chơi sẽ nhận được charge khi nhận sát thương *Charge sẽ hồi chậm theo thời gian cho tất Heroes *Rất nhiều charge cho Ultimate của các Tướng đã được sửa lại :Chú thích từ NPH: Cho phép hồi charge cho Ultimate khi nhận sát thương sẽ tạo ra một số vấn đề về cân bằng. Ví dụ như tấn công một đối phương đang được hồi máu, từ đó sẽ hồi Ultimate nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Để cải thiện những vấn đề này, chúng tôi đã loại bỏ khả năng nhận sát thương để hồi Ultimate và các Tướng có thể hồi Ultimate theo thời gian. Bastion *Lượng máu cơ bản được tăng 50 giáp (giờ là 200 máu/100 giáp) *Configuration: Recon **Độ lan rộng nhỏ nhất của vũ khí bị loại bỏ **Độ lan rộng lớn nhất tăng 10% **Độ chính xác sẽ trở về bình thường nhanh hơn *Configuration: Sentry **Biến hình thành dạng Sentry thành Recon sẽ giảm từ 1s xuống 0.5s **Giờ đây Sentry có xoay tự do 360 độ thay vì bị gò bó như trước đây **Độ lan rộng của vũ khí giảm 20% **Tốc độ nạp đạn giảm từ 2.5s xuống 2.0s **Độ sống sót của Bastion ở dạng Sentry đã được sửa lại: ***Giờ trở thành 300 giáp ***Giáp phía trước Sentry đã bị loại bỏ ***Lõi của Bastion bây giờ sẽ lộ ra ngoài ở dạng Sentry, được đặt ở phía sau. Sát thương nhận vào sẽ tăng lên gấp đôi. **Sát thương của đạn giảm 33% *Self-Repair: **Giờ sẽ hồi 25% máu tối đa mỗi giây, thay vì một giá trị không đổi :Chú thích từ NPH: Chúng tôi rất thích cách Bastion có thể thay đổi cục diện của trận đấu, tướng có vẻ như quá mạnh cho những người chơi ít kinh nghiệm và quá yếu so với người chơi nhiều kinh nghiệm. Mục đích của chúng tôi là làm Bastion trở nên cân bằng hơn ở mọi trường hợp. D.Va *Khi mech của D.Va bị phá hủy, nó sẽ bị phá hủy ngay lập tức thay vì một thời gian sau khi D.Va ra khỏi mech. *Defense Matrix **Kích thước bị giảm khoảng 50% **Hình dạng trở thành hình thoi thay vì hình nón :Chú thích từ NPH: Trước đó, D.Va đã trở thành một vấn đề khi nhiều người chơi sử dụng trong cùng một trận đấu, nhất là khi điểm capture là một điểm nhỏ. Do kích thước của kĩ Defense Matrix và sự thật rằng kích cỡ của Mech cũng có thể dùng để chắn tầm nhìn, cô khá là khó để giết. Những thay đổi này sẽ giảm chỉ số phòng thủ của cô và giúp người chơi hạ gục cô dễ dàng hơn. Hanzo *Scatter Arrow **Độ tõe được sửa cứng *Sonic Arrow **Có thể dính vào đối phương hoặc lá chắn *Dragonstrike **Hanzo có thể xoay khi sử dụng Dragonstrike :Chú thích từ NPH: Những thay đổi này sẽ làm những kĩ năng của Hanzo giống như sử dụng trực giác hơn. '' Mercy *Guardian Angel **Có thể bay tới mục tiêu đã chết *Resurrect **Charge cho Ultimate giảm 25% **Thời gian kích hoạt giảm từ 1.5s xuống 1s **Tầm kích hoạt giảm từ 40m xuống 15m **Không khóa cứng tầm nhìn khi kích hoạt :''Chú thích từ NPH: Mercy là một tướng hỗ trợ rất mạnh với một Ultimate cũng rất mạnh, vì thế đối phương thường tìm đến cô đầu tiên. Chúng tôi cũng không muốn người chơi sẽ khóa cứng một tướng nào đó chỉ vì kĩ năng của tướng đó, nó giống như "auto-pick". Mục đích của chúng tôi là thay đổi kĩ năng Resurrect để đối thủ có thể tìm ra cách chống lại, nhưng vẫn tạo ra sự khác biệt để "lật kèo" trong game. Pharah *Hover Jets **Không hồi khi Pharah đang trượt trên bề mặt không thể đi lại :Chú thích từ NPH: Người chơi tìm ra cách làm Pharah bay mãi trên không trung bằng cách đứng lên một bề mặt nào đó. Vì vậy, chúng tôi không thể để điều này tiếp tục xảy ra. Reinhardt *Earthshatter **Sát thương giảm 50% **Độ rộng hình nón giảm 40% **Reinhardt có thể xoay người khi sử dụng Earthshatter **Reinhardt sẽ không bị dính hiệu ứng Graviton Surge của Zarya khi sử dụng ***Nếu Reinhardt kích hoạt Earthshatter khi ở trong Graviton Surge, ông có thể rơi xuốn đất và kích hoạt kích hoạt lúc đó. :Chú thích từ NPH: Người chơi thường sử dụng Earthshatter để làm combo cho team. Tuy nhiên, kĩ năng này gây ra quá nhiều sát thương nên Reinhardt vừa tạo ra combo lại vừa kết liễu nhiều tướng địch mà không cần sự giúp đỡ gì. Những thay đổi này sẽ đưa Earthshatter trở về mức cân bằng hơn, nhưng vẫn tạo những tình huống "lật kèo" cho vị tướng này. Roadhog *Chain Hook **Thời gian choáng tăng nhẹ :Chú thích từ NPH: Nó luôn như vậy, sau mỗi lần kéo trúng một mục tiêu, Roadhog phải có cơ hội hạ gục trước khi đối phương kịp phục hồi; tuy nhiên, có một số trường hợp không xảy ra như vậy, thường do quá chậm. Vì vậy, chúng tôi thêm một chút vào thời gian choáng sau Chain Hook trúng mục tiêu của mình. Soldier: 76 *Heavy Pulse Rifle **Tâm mới **Sát thương giảm ở tầm xa **Độ lan rộng của đạn giảm ngay lập tức, thay vì sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn **Độ lan rộng của đạn có hình cong, tức là chính xác lúc đầu và mất chính xác ngay sau đó :Chú thích từ NPH: Những thay đổi này sẽ làm vũ khí của Soldier: 76 cảm nhận tốt hơn, giúp cho những người kinh nghiệm có cơ hội lấy lại sự chính xác ở tầm xa (chẳng hạn bắn vài viên một lúc). Để đảm bảo, Soldier: 76 không giống như một sniper, chúng tôi đã giảm sát thương ở tầm xa. Symmetra *Trụ súng của Symmetra sẽ không charge cho Ultimate khi gây sát thương lên lá chắn *Teleporter **Ultimate tốn ít hơn 40% **Symmetra không được hồi Ultimate khi Teleporter đang được kích hoạt :Chú thích từ NPH: Những thay đổi này có hai mục tiêu. Đầu tiên, chúng tôi muốn Symmertra sử dụng Teleporter được nhanh hơn. Thứ hai, chúng tôi muốn loại bỏ những trường hợp như Symmetra có thể đặt ngay một Teleporter ngay sau khi cái trước bị phá vỡ. Torbjörn *Trụ súng của Torbjörn sẽ không charge cho Ultimate khi gây sát thương lên lá chắn *Scrap **Lượng Scrap tối đa tăng từ 100 lên 200 **Lượng Scrap nhặt mỗi lần giảm từ 30 xuống 20 **Có icon trên giao diện giúp người chơi biết vị trí của Scrap dễ dàng hơn *Rivet Gun **Bắn chính ***Sát thương tăng 25% ***Tốc độ bắn giảm 20% **Bắn phụ ***Sát thương tăng 50% ***Sát thương giảm dần ở tầm xa ***Tốc độ bắn giảm 33% ***Giờ sẽ bắn các viên đạn cần phải ngắm kĩ hơn *Build Turret **Nâng cấp trụ súng sẽ không tốn Scrap nên có thể sử dụng tốt hơn **Level 1 ***Sát thương tăng 15% ***Máu giảm từ 250 xuống 150 **Level 2 ***Sát thương tăng 15% ***Máu giảm từ 425 xuống 300 ***Không thể nâng cấp lên level 3 với Forge Hammer **Level 3 ***Sát thương đạn tăng 15% ***Tốc độ bắn của đạn tăng 25% ***Sát thương rocket giảm 50% nhưng sẽ bắn 4 viên mỗi lần ***Tốc độ bắn rocket giảm 33% ***Kích thước nổ của rocket giảm 40% ***Rocket sẽ mất hiệu ứng đẩy lùi ***Máu tăng từ 600 lên 800 *Armor Pack **Thời gian hồi chiêu bị loại bỏ **Giáp nhận được tăng từ 50 lên 75 **Gói giáp sẽ không được đối phương nhìn thấy *Molten Core **Không làm đầy thanh Scrap nữa **Các kĩ năng khác tốn 0 Scrap **Có thể kích hoạt khi di chuyển **Tự động nâng cấp trụ level 2 lên level 3 trong quá trình này (trở lại level 2 khi Molten Core kết thúc) :Chú thích từ NPH: Giống như Bastion, Torbjörn từng là một tướng quá mạnh cho người chơi ít kỹ năng nhưng lại quá yếu với một người chơi dày dặn kinh nghiệm. Nhìn chung, chúng tôi thấy răng những người chơi mới không thể đối phó được với những trụ level 3 của Torbjörn. Về mặt khác, những người chơi có kỹ năng có thể dễ dàng hạ gục trước khi Torbjörn kịp nâng cấp lên trụ level 3, tương đương với việc ông ta sẽ trở nên vô dụng. Để cải thiện điều này, chúng tôi tăng sức mạnh cho Rivet Gun; tăng sức mạnh cho trụ level 1 và 2, nhưng giảm máu; và liên kết 2 trụ này với trụ level 3 trong khi kích hoạt Molten Core. User Interface ;General *Menu chính, bạn bè và Tùy chọn được thiết kế lại ;Game Options *Gameplay **Chức năng "Always Skip Kill Cam - Luôn bỏ Kill Cam" được thêm **Chức "Kill Feed Display - Hiện diện kill" được thêm *Sound **Thanh chỉnh sửa âm thanh được thêm cho Music - Nhạc, Sound Effects - Hiệu ứng âm thanh, và Voice Chat - Chat bằng giọng nói ;In-Game UI *Scoreboard **Thông số bảng điểm đã được làm lại cho tất cả tướng ;Social Features *Commendations **Sự khen ngợi về một số tướng đã được làm thêm **Người chơi không được thêm "lời khen" sau khi trận đấu kết thúc *Voice Chat **Người chơi nào đang nói sẽ được hiện lên giao diện Bug Fixes ;General *Tay cầm sẽ không ảnh hưởng tới việc điều hướng trong menu *Cải thiện khi chuyển giao giữ Fullscreen và Windowed ;Maps *Cải thiện cho độ mượt của tất cả map (đặc biệt là Numbani) *Người chơi sẽ va chạm với nhau trong các map ;Heroes *Sẽ không phá được nếu Hanzo đang giương cung *RIP-Tire của Junkrat sẽ không bị trượt xuống các bề mặt trơn *Fire Strike của Reinhardt không được tính headshot nữa